


Equalize

by LonelyNeko



Category: Psychic Detective Yakumo
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance, Songfic, Spiritual, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma visita a um templo não parece propícia para um clima romântico. Principalmente para Yakumo, que detesta lugares tão espiritualmente agitados. Mas quando ele percebe que Haruka está lá... [Double-shot, songfic, açucarada, contém spoilers.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1 - Luto

**Author's Note:**

> Shinrei Tantei Yakumo/ Psychic Detective Yakumo pertence ao autor, Manabu Kaminaga-sensei, que escreveu a light novel, à mangaká Suzuka Oda, e às empresas por eles licenciadas, como a editora Kadokawa Shoten e o estúdio Bee Train (o mesmo de Tsubasa Chronicles e xxxHolic). 
> 
>  
> 
> A música Equalize pertence á cantora Pitty e à gravadora Deckdisc.
> 
>  

Uma manhã nublada, úmida e quase fria demais, após uma noite chuvosa digna de filme de terror, parecia o tempo perfeito para aproveitar uma soneca, mesmo no sofá estreito ou no saco de dormir mal guardado na saleta do  _Grupo de Pesquisa Cinematográfica_. Afinal, como um gato, ele era capaz de desfrutar de um sono profundo e agradável por horas e horas a fio, e também se acomodava facilmente em quase toda sorte de lugares inusitados.

  
  
Mas, ao contrário do seu hábito, Yakumo Saitou não tirou aquela manhã para dormir. Seu cabelo negro e espesso estava tão revolto como sempre e trajava o mesmo jeans amarrotado, acompanhado da camisa branca mal fechada e dos tênis pretos, mas seu lindo rosto pálido e felino não tinha a expressão de tédio sonolento que ele afetava cotidianamente. Estava muito bem acordado, tenso e verdadeiramente aborrecido. Era o dia de visitar  _aquela pessoa._

  
  
É claro que nunca seria capaz de ter alguma coisa contra ele, seu coração rememorava o sentimento generoso de seu tio, enquanto subia as escadas que facilitavam o caminho do morro íngreme rumo ao templo. O antigo morador do recinto que ficava no topo da colina foi capaz de verdadeiramente adotá-lo, tratá-lo como um pai verdadeiro e amoroso cria e educa um filho. Lamentavelmente, desde sua infância perdida, já era um pouco tarde para ambos. A presença precoce da morte, dos sentimentos, pensamentos e atos de violência em vários níveis, das visões aterradoras dos mortos, e da experiência de quase ser assassinado pela própria mãe; enfim, todos os infortúnios que culminavam naquele olho vermelho, foram experiências que aceleraram a consciência adulta e desiludida na mente de Yakumo. Uma mente ampla, arguta, porém que se recusava a reconhecer a amplitude do trauma que o coração dolorido carregava, e a própria necessidade do amor paternal que Isshin oferecia.

  
  
Tanto amor e tanta gentileza, que ele foi capaz de morrer para salvá-lo. Yakumo nunca se sentiu pronto para tentar reconhecer ou retribuir aqueles sentimentos, nunca se veria digno da paz de uma família verdadeira, quanto menos da disposição altruísta de seu "pai adotivo" de sacrificar-se por ele. O perfume das hortênsias, flores espirituais, intensificado pela chuva e pelo orvalho da manhã, enchia o olfato sensível do rapaz tão parecido com um gato, e lembrava-lhe que, aquele monge, mesmo que estivesse numa forma diferente, continuava habitando o santuário. As emoções do religioso, a extrema gentileza e a teimosia que quase se igualava à do sobrinho, mantinham seu espírito no mesmo lugar que ocupava quando vivo.

  
  
E mesmo bem longe do portão  _Torii_ , o detetive psíquico já via e ouvia, bem demais para seu gosto, o alvoroço e a agitação de todas aquelas almas inconformadas com a morte. E aquele jovem de porte tranquilo, com a mesma lente vermelha no olho esquerdo, e os mesmos trajes tradicionais, conversava com aqueles espíritos penitentes e revoltados com o fim de suas vidas. Tinha todo o tempo do mundo para aquela convivência, tentava conversar, compreender e consolar cada um deles. Mas sua tarefa mais árdua era consolar a alma do sensitivo recém-chegado, o único vivo e o mais inconformado.

  
  
Yakumo sempre tentou enterrar seus sentimentos, ignorá-los, jogá-los para o mais longe possível. Aceitava de má vontade a maneira como Isshin entrou em sua vida, e detestava ainda mais o caminho por onde o espiritualista saíra dela. Como se atrevia a passar tanto tempo tentando lhe oferecer algum consolo? Ele nunca foi digno, nem necessitado de tais coisas! Não deveria sequer estar vivo, não após sua mãe quase matá-lo. Nunca o perdoaria por se sacrificar por ele, que não merecia sequer o direito à existência, quanto menos à felicidade.

O rapaz entrou no templo, colocou as oferendas nos lugares devidos, ajoelhou-se e acendeu incenso, junto do retrato, decorado com fitas pretas do luto na moldura, do jovem monge que era incumbido daquele local. Claro que Isshin não estava no retrato, mas bem ao lado do visitante.

 __  
  
– Olá, Yakumo-kun, como vai?

  
  
Ele falava com a expressão pacífica costumeira. Quem diria que aquele semblante doce, capaz de tranquilizar almas atormentadas, sondar delicadamente a  _baixinha problemática_ , ou conversar meigamente com a pequena Nao-chan, era capaz de dar uma ordem de morte para o espírito maníaco de Takashi Andou!

  
  
Saitou apenas ignorou a saudação, mas seu interlocutor fez de conta que não percebeu.

 __  
  
– Veja só que divertido, agora eu consigo vê-los,igualzinho a você! Não preciso mais da lente vermelha, mas continuo usando para não perder o hábito... Você já percebeu que eu não cuido mais do templo, mas dos outros _que o visitam._ – os olhos de falsa heterocromia se curvaram junto com os lábios finos, num sorriso doce e jovial -  _Parece que passei toda a minha vida cego para o meu verdadeiro dever, como monge..._

  
  
O jovem universitário não entendia muito bem o motivo de voltar ao santuário mensalmente para repetir aquele ritual. Suas visões o faziam desacreditar de liturgias e exorcismos. Estava muito consciente de que não funcionavam, que nada tiraria seu parente daquele lugar. A única ação que funcionava em alguns casos, e que os leigos costumavam chamar de  _exorcismo_ , nada mais era que uma expulsão violenta do emaranhado de emoções que mantinha a pessoa na Terra, mesmo após o fim da vida. Sua consciência o via como um ato injusto, violento e desprezível comparável à expulsão de um morador de sua casa à força de pancadaria ou tiroteio.

 __  
  
– Para que você faz isso sei continua me ignorando como sempre, Yakumo-kun? Não consigo acreditar que você ainda está se culpando por aqueles acontecimentos! Você sabe muito bem que quem armou tudo aquilo foi o seu "pai"...

  
  
Talvez aquilo fosse uma tentativa tardia de oferecer mais do que incenso, oferendas ou visitas, mas respeito. Claro que ignorar a conversa do tio não era a melhor maneira de respeitá-lo. Mas não tinha o direito de conversar com ele.

 __  
  
– Então é por isso que o ditado antigo diz que os gatos guardam mágoas por muito tempo! Ahahaha, muito bem, vamos ver se você consegue ignorar a nossa próxima linda visitante.

  
  
A voz doce e educada se perdia devagar entre o burburinho da multidão de almas e emoções que movimentava a atmosfera daquele lugar espiritual. Yakumo estava distraído demais para perceber que o som de choro baixinho que vinha da porta, saía da garganta de uma pessoa viva.

  
  
Extremamente viva, ele constatou com tristeza, ao reconhecer o rosto redondo, de traços quase infantis de tão suaves, banhado em lágrimas como as hortênsias cobertas de orvalho à beira da escada. Haruka estava parada na porta deslizante, uma mão esfregando a fonte das lágrimas, outra carregando num pequeno balde raso de madeira, um ramo de crisântemos brancos.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Sintonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E agora aparece a música-título, se você quiser ouvir enquanto lê a fic para entrar no climão, está bem aqui: http://youtu.be/wKRpQ4uZFhY

Ela tinha a mesma gentileza tola e inconsequente da pessoa que ele acabou de ignorar. Se ela também costumava desperdiçar tempo em visitá-lo em sua moradia improvisada atrás da universidade, claro que dedicar tempo e atenção a alguém que extraíra dela uma promessa idiota e impossível, mesmo que fosse alguém morto, era uma atitude cotidiana. A doçura inocente com que a pequena e linda encrenqueira à sua frente reagia diante da vida, faria com que ela tivesse um jeito totalmente diferente de ficar inconformada com a morte de Ishii.

  
  
Yakumo teve raiva da vontade de abraçar a visão doce e vulnerável de Haruka. Se no limite do seu campo de visão dos espíritos, ele via sutis esperanças ocultas sob a tristeza, pequenos traços de tons luminosos; na sua vida cotidiana, a meiga estudante aparecia como o próprio sol, que vinha acordá-lo e animá-lo a qualquer hora do dia, com barulhos, sorrisos, alimentos, até mesmo com casos de espíritos. Eram armadilhas onde ela caía por sua vontade ingênua de se redimir de um erro que nunca cometeu, por meio da conduta agradável, como uma aura que envolvia todos que se aproximavam dela, mesmo que por conveniência ou falsidade. Mesmo que sua vida estivesse ameaçada pelas trevas, Haruka emitia aquela luz cálida e gentil por onde passava.

  
  
E a amargura de ver aquele pequeno sol generoso nublado pelo choro fez o jovem Saitou se chocar com a própria vontade de dizer qualquer coisa capaz de tirá-la daquele estado, mesmo que fosse apenas para deixá-la brava a ponto de esquecer do luto por um instante. Sua mente e seu coração concordavam em enterrar novamente seus sentimentos solitários, para que ela não fosse ameaçada por eles, nem pelas consequências do olho vermelho, o infortúnio que trouxe a morte da outra pessoa que tentou amá-lo, seu tio.

  
  
O detetive felino sufocou a necessidade assustadora de consolar a pequena graciosa, numa tentativa inútil de se policiar, levantou-se e caminhou até ela, com as costumeiras palavras rudes:

  
  
– O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Tem tanto tempo assim para desperdiçar?

  
  
  
**_Às vezes se eu me distraio_ **  
**_Se eu não me vigio um instante_ **  
**_Me transporto pra perto de você_ **  
**_Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta_ **  
**_Me vem logo aquele cheiro_ **  
**_Que passa de você pra mim_ **  
**_Num fluxo perfeito_ **

  
Haruka planejava apenas uma passagem breve pelo templo, antes de ir para a escola onde fazia estágio; seu turno de trabalho seria mais curto, já que não havia aulas, mas apenas reuniões de professores naquele dia. Não precisava sequer desviar do caminho do serviço.

  
  
Mas qual foi sua surpresa, ao deparar-se com Yakumo! Nas poucas vezes em que o acompanhara àquele recinto, eles nunca ficaram por muito tempo. Ela tinha consciência da atmosfera opressiva que templos  _shinto_  tinham para ele. Nunca conseguiria imaginá-lo visitando aqueles santuários; quanto menos para levar flores, incenso e condolências. A jovem professora perdeu-se por um longo tempo, observando as lindas feições do rapaz felino curvado e com as mãos postas, diante do retrato decorado com as fitas pretas do luto; um retrato que ela não precisava ver para saber que era do antigo monge.

  
  
Uma empatia profunda, uma onda de tristeza dolorida, abalou seu coração, enquanto ela observava o amado. Ao invés da habitual expressão sonolenta e entediada, ele tinha o rosto rígido e os olhos bicolores nublados, perdidos em algum lugar no vazio. Não chorava, e teimoso como era, sua vontade óbvia era nunca fazer tal coisa. Mas depois de acompanhar seu gato solitário por tanto tempo, ela se aproximou dele como ninguém mais e conhecia-o muito bem. Tão bem que ela podia ler perfeitamente a dor oculta no olhar fixo e intenso dos orbes bicolores.  
  
**_Enquanto você conversa e me beija  
_****_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo  
_******_As suas cores no seu olho  
__Tão de perto_

  
  
Em circunstâncias normais, Haruka ficaria furiosa, daria um peteleco nas costelas de Yakumo, ou entraria numa discussão inútil com ele. Mas desta vez, ela não conseguiu responder. Seu hábito de falar bastante, e sua incapacidade de mentir sempre eram divertidos para as pessoas à sua volta, e motivos de zombaria para o rapaz à sua frente. Mas sua mente estava incapaz de processar qualquer palavra naquele momento, em que ambos precisavam de apenas uma ação, um pensamento que saiu do coração de Haruka e foi ato contínuo obedecido pelos braços dela, que abraçaram e acalentaram Yakumo.

 _  
**Me balanço devagar**_  
**_Como quando você me embala_ **  
**_O ritmo rola fácil_ **  
**_Parece que foi ensaiado_ **  
**_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_ **  
**_Bem do jeito que você é_**

**_  
Eu vou equalizar você_ **   
**_Numa frequência que só a gente sabe_ **   
**_Eu te transformei nessa canção_ **   
_Pra poder te gravar em mim_

  
  
Ela era tão pequena, tão doce, tão quente, tão confortável. E se encaixava perfeitamente em seu peito. Mas Yakumo não sabia se estava mais pasmo com a atitude inesperada de Haruka, ou com o próprio e dolorido autodesprezo que o atingiu naquele instante. Sentiu-se pior que o mais sórdido dos espíritos raivosos incapazes de entrar no recinto do templo. Não lhe bastava ser incapaz de proteger a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, que agora estava em seus braços, ainda fora incapaz de afastá-la de sua vida sem perspectiva, e para piorar tudo, ele a fez chorar. Quanto mais tentava se soltar, mais ela apertava os braços em volta de seu corpo. Como poderia pará-la?

  
  
– Porque você está chorando? Depois de todos os problemas que você me trouxe, já sabe muito bem que os mortos não podem afetar o mundo físico. E também não podem voltar. E se vier com alguma conversa fiada de que está chorando por mim, sabe ainda melhor que eu não preciso.

  
  
Haruka ergueu o rosto para olhar a expressão intensa nos olhos bicolores de Yakumo, uma emoção que desmentia as palavras duras articuladas pela voz linda e profunda. Ele definitivamente tinha uma língua muito afiada. Mas daquela vez, ela lamentou que aquelas palavras feriam mais a ele próprio que à ouvinte.

  
**_Adoro essa sua cara de sono_ **  
**_E o timbre da sua voz_ **  
**_Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas_ **  
**_E que quase me mata de rir_ **  
**_Quando tenta me convencer_ **  
**_Que eu só fiquei aqui_ **  
**_Porque nós dois somos iguais_ **

  
  
– Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos, Yakumo-kun? ... - ela sentiu que as lágrimas paravam de correr aos olhos, e mais aliviada, parou um pouco para erguer as mãos e afagar os cabelos negros e revoltos do jovem em seus braços. - E que, depois que você resolveu o caso daquela moça que tinha o mesmo nome da minha irmã, Ayaka-chan, você me passou uma mensagem dela e disse que eu não precisava mais me culpar? Eu não sou capaz de ver os mortos, não posso compreender o fardo que você carrega, e você sabe muito bem de tudo que Isshin-san me disse. Mas agora vou te dizer a mesma coisa: você não precisa se culpar.

  
**_Até parece que você já tinha_ **  
**_O meu manual de instruções_ **  
**_Porque você decifra os meus sonhos_ **  
**_Porque você sabe o que eu gosto_ **  
**_E porque quando você me abraça_ **  
**_O mundo gira devagar_ **

  
  
O detetive psíquico lembrou-se, com amarga ironia, de que quando conheceu a pequena que tentava consolá-lo, ela acreditou que ele tivesse poderes estranhos e fosse capaz de adivinhar pensamentos. Mas ela acabou de fazer exatamente o oposto. Com uma única ação gentil, e poucas palavras simples, ela desvendou seu coração como se folheasse um livro.

  
**_E o tempo é só meu_ **  
**_E ninguém registra a cena_ **  
**_De repente vira um filme_ **  
**_Todo em câmera lenta_ **

  
De repente, a presença dos espíritos e sua agitação sufocante, o olho vermelho e seu infortúnio, e o homem cruel e misterioso que gostava de tratá-lo como um rato de laboratório não tinham mais presença alguma em sua vida. Haruka nunca esteve tão perto dele. E assim como ele não se atrevia sequer a sonhar, ela cuidava dele, gostava de sua companhia, não se importava nem um pouco com suas visões horríveis; pelo contrário, algum motivo maluco a fez ver beleza em seu olho vermelho.

  
**_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_ **  
**_Bem do jeito que você é_ **  
**_Eu vou equalizar você_ **  
**_Numa frequência que só a gente sabe_ **  
**_Eu te transformei nessa canção_ **  
**_Pra poder te gravar em mim_ **

  
Tudo que ele podia fazer era se deslumbrar com seu amor generoso, e tentar, ao menos por aquele instante, retê-la em sua vida. Aproximou-se do rosto feminino com muito cuidado, apreciando o brilho cálido dos olhos azuis gentis, e beijou-a com a lentidão e o afeto de que não se acreditava capaz. Os lábios trêmulos dela tinham o gosto das lágrimas derramadas há pouco tempo, e ele lamentou não poder saborear a linda boca pequena, recém aberta e arfante, ao sentir o sobressalto dela e os braços delicados soltando seu corpo tão de repente como o tinham abraçado.

  
  
– Haruka, - ele indagou, deliciado em ver como ela ficava adorável toda corada de vergonha, e admirada em ouvi-lo chamar seu nome - por que você ainda não desistiu de mim?

  
  
Ela apenas devolveu o olhar, sem saber se ficava desgostosa com a quase tranquilidade que ele aparentava depois de fazer algo tão inesperado, ou se ficava chocada com o extremo da própria incapacidade de mentir ou inventar um subterfúgio na resposta.

  
  
– É porque eu te amo, Yakumo-kun.

  
  
– Você deve ser mesmo muito burra para amar alguém como eu.

  
  
A aspirante a professora não conseguiu expressar sua raiva para o moço felino à sua frente, pois antes que pudesse tentar bater nele como de costume, ele segurou sua mão, antes de beijar, devagarinho, a palma, os dedos e pulso, e responder:

  
  
– Eu também te amo, sua baixinha encrenqueira. Mas me chame apenas pelo meu nome.

  
**_Eu vou equalizar você_ **  
**_Numa frequência que só a gente sabe_ **  
**_Eu te transformei nessa canção_ **  
**_Pra poder te gravar em mim_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, lamentavelmente o sr. Isshin morre, no final do anime, é isso que diz o artigo sobre Shinrei Tantei Yakumo na Wikipédia. 
> 
> Parei a leitura da light novel no volume 4, por excesso de feels e trabalhos de faculdade, e por isso não sei que parte da novel ou do mangá o anime alcança.
> 
> Você que também sofreu com o mangá, a novel ou o anime, e também queria ver uma cena romântica desses dois teimosos, que tal comentar e fazer uma Neko feliz?


End file.
